


gar'ner

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Armor Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Safewords, Self-Worth Issues, but absolutely free of plot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A commander, his general, and a broken rule.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 283
Collections: Anonymous





	gar'ner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treetart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treetart/gifts).



> for my alor.
> 
> (I have never written porn before and am unlikely to do so again, so enjoy it, *sir*)

The moment the door of his quarters slid shut, Obi-Wan’s back hit the wall hard as Cody slammed him into it. His commander’s mouth was instantly on his own, hot and demanding - when had Cody shed his helmet?- and Obi-Wan moaned into it, letting the man dominate him. Cody’s hand, still gloved, threaded through Obi-Wan’s hair, before gripping it abruptly; the other crept down to Obi-Wan’s ass, sliding down his thigh and urging him to wrap his legs around his waist. Obi-Wan obliged, whimpering as the codpiece pressed up against him _just right -_

“Do you-” a nip against his bottom lip, “have any idea-” Cody rutted upwards once, and Obi-Wan hands scrabbled at Cody’s neck, digging his nails in, “what I felt out there?” 

He drew his head back, and Obi-Wan panted for breath as Cody pressed their foreheads together in a _mirshmure'cya._ “Do you have _any_ idea what you just put me through?” 

“I’m sorry, my dear. I had to draw Ventress -” 

“You had no weapons, no armour,” his commander pulled away to bite his ear sharply, and Obi-Wan hissed, even as a curl of arousal shot through him. “No _backup._ And you engaged her-” 

“I had to keep her, _ah_ , away,” Obi-Wan panted as Cody’s lips found their way onto his neck, sucking and nibbling. “From the shinies. Cody, Cody, _please -_ ” 

“I told you to _wait,_ ” Cody growled, then bit down at the junction between his shoulder and neck, and Obi-Wan _keened._ “And you didn’t listen. You never listen.

“And,” Cody continued, his hand tightening in Obi-Wan’s hair, his codpiece rubbing steadily against Obi-Wan’s cock, “You _flirted_ with her. Even after I told you not to.” 

“I couldn’t - I needed to distract, _Cody,_ _”_ he mewled as Cody tilted his head back to better access his neck, sucking what were sure to be impressive bruises, far higher than where his robes would typically cover. _“I’m_ _sorry. ”_

“See, I don’t think you are,” Cody murmured, gentling his movements for a moment. “If you were really sorry, you’d stop doing this to me.” 

Obi-Wan slid his arm around Cody’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “I - I _am_ sorry, dearheart. I couldn’t work out a better way to protect your _vod’e_ _.”_

Cody stared at him for a moment, then his jaw clenched. Obi-Wan watched his eyes go steely, before he was suddenly put back on his feet. He stumbled for a moment, unsteady, and Cody caught him, his hands firm and not at all like the gentle touch of the moment previous. 

“Strip,” he ordered. 

His tone brooked no arguments, so Obi-Wan didn’t even try. Once bare, he turned to face his commander, but was distracted by the cushion on the floor next to him. He didn’t even have a chance to look at Cody before his voice rang out again, as cold as ice. “On your knees, General.” 

Obi-Wan hesitated. They had - they’d talked about a _lot_ , but they hadn’t discussed this. Almost as if Cody could sense his misgivings, his commander stepped up behind him, close enough that Obi-Wan could feel the cool plastoid, but not _quite_ touching. “It’s alright sir. I’ll take care of you. You remember your safeword?” 

Obi-Wan nodded, but Cody tutted. “Ah, ah. You have to say it, _cyar’ika._ What do you say if you want me to stop?” 

He swallowed. _“_ _Get’al .”_

“What about if you can’t speak?” 

He reached back, and felt Cody’s hand - still gloved, _Force_ \- and pinched. 

“Good boy,” Cody breathed into his ear, stroking a hand down his bare flank. “How do you feel about this?”

He bit his lip, but. He trusted Cody. “ _Vorpan_.” 

_“ Jate._ On your knees, General.” 

Obi-Wan knelt. 

Obi-Wan heard the tell tale _snick_ of a protective seal engaging, and felt warmth curl in his abdomen. His cock twitched as Cody stepped into view.

The only thing missing from his commander's armour was the codpiece, the blacks roughly undone below. When he looked up, it wasn't to Cody's face, but to the blank helmet, revealing none of the roiling emotions Obi-Wan could feel through the Force. Even his gloves stayed on, as his hand came round to cup Obi-Wan’s jaw. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t nervous. He _wasn’t._ He hadn’t - he hadn’t done anything wrong, really. Cody was being overprotective, as usual. _Maybe_ he could have waited for his commander; but Ventress had spotted the troops without paint and had focused on his new boys, and he hadn’t been willing to sacrifice men who hadn’t even chosen their names yet. It wasn’t his fault he’d lost his ‘saber; or even that he’d been without armour. Ventress just chose an inopportune time to attack. 

Almost as if Cody could see the argument forming in his head, he sighed. “I’m not upset that you wanted to help the shinies, _cyare._ I fell in love with you _because_ you cared about us. I’m _angry_ , because not only did you disobey a direct order to _stay behind cover_ _,_ you _lied_ to me about it.”

Obi-Wan flushed. They were two grown men in a romantic relationship; they shouldn’t have to have _regulations_. But after the Rako Hardeen fiasco (which Obi-Wan would regret for the rest of his life, not least because of the damage it had done to the blossoming relationship between his commander and himself) Cody had insisted that Obi-Wan agreed to a list, if Obi-Wan wanted Cody to accept him once again. “What are your rules, General?” 

He went to reply, then paused, biting his lip. Cody tutted, gently pulling his lip away from his teeth. “Rules, _jet’ika._ ” 

“Don’t keep secrets from you. Don’t lie to you. Don’t deliberately put myself in danger. Listen to you on the battlefield. Take care of myself.” 

“What rules did you break?” 

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath. “I said I would stay behind cover when you told me to and I didn’t. But, Cody-” 

“No, General. You lied and you didn’t listen to me,” Cody said, pressing a firm finger against his lips. “I don’t care what your excuse is. What other rule did you break?” 

Obi-Wan frowns, confused, and Cody sighed. “You put yourself in danger, _Ob’ika._ I told you we could handle it. You were already hurt and you put yourself in danger.” 

“I wasn’t - I was okay. She was going to hurt the men.” 

“She threw you into a rockface, Obi-Wan, hard enough you dropped your ‘saber. I can _see_ the bruises,” this time, Cody’s sigh was less disappointed, and more sad. “I know you don’t always know when you’re done, General. That’s why I’m here, remember? You trust me to take care of you. Don’t you?” 

The gentleness was almost worse than the clipped tone from earlier, and Obi-Wan fought the urge to look away. “I do trust you,” he whispered. “But the men-” 

“I was getting reinforcements to them. We don’t leave anyone behind,” Cody said, and Obi-Wan’s eyes widened - he wasn’t, of course he wasn’t _implying_ \- but Cody spoke before he could. “Shh, I know. I know you're used to being left. You forget that we don’t do that here. You’re too used to being your only backup, and that’s not your fault. 

But it’s made you reckless with your own life, and that’s not your life to risk, General. You made me a promise, remember?” 

The helmet hid Cody’s expression, but his emotions hung in the air like storm clouds, dark and thunderous; his earlier fear morphed into anger, carefully kept at bay. Guilt crawled up Obi-Wan’s throat, regret swift on its heels. It wasn’t as if he was unaware of how well Cody _hadn’t_ taken his ‘death’ - he remembered the _void_ that his partner had been in the days after he’d returned, the dawning horror in himself when he’d realised what Cody had nearly _done_ -

_“You can’t do that to me, Obi-Wan. I won’t survive it. Not again.”_

Cody interrupted Obi-Wan’s spiralling thoughts, sliding two still-gloved fingers inside of his mouth. “You might be a General, but you’re _my_ General. That means you don’t get to risk yourself. If I have to spend the rest of my life teaching you that, I will. I won’t lose you.” 

Obi-Wan moaned around the covered fingers. "That's it, sir. Isn't that better?" Cody said, the other hand coming up to fist Obi-Wan's hair, the way he knew Obi-Wan liked. "No more arguments, no more stupid decisions. Just me and you." 

Obi-Wan frowned, unsure if he wanted to agree or not. _It wasn’t a stupid decision,_ he thought, but then Cody tugged on his hair again, continuing. “I won’t stop until you learn that you’re important to me, _cyar’ika._ How special you are _._ One day, you’ll believe me.” 

The fingers slipped from his mouth, and Obi-Wan whined, but Cody shushed him, as he brought his cock to Obi-Wan’s lips, smearing precum on them. There was a moments’ pause, an unspoken check-in, before Obi-Wan exhaled and opened his mouth, and the Force lightened. Obi-Wan wondered if his commander even knew he was projecting. 

"That's it sir, take it. Nice and slow. Get me nice and wet. _Good boy_." He swallowed roughly around the mouthful, a thrill of pleasure shooting down his spine, and moaned, hands coming up to grab at Cody’s waist; digging his fingers into the small gap between the armour plates. Cody’s thighs had as little give as the armour itself. Obi-Wan would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on, knowing how strong his commander was, how easily Cody could overpower him without the Force. He pulled back to suckle on the head before relaxing his throat to take as much of the other man as he could. 

Cody’s sharp breath was clear despite the helmet’s modulator, and Obi-Wan had a moment to feel smug, before Cody opened his mouth. “L-Look so good, General. So damn pretty like this,” Cody gasped. “ _Gar ori’jate, ner mesh’la cyar’ika._ So perfect. _Jate bora._ I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 _No._ Cody was upset with him, Obi-Wan didn’t deserve _praise._ He doubled down on his efforts, swallowing around the cock in his mouth and humming, relishing in Cody’s hiss as his hand tightened in Obi-Wan’s hair. He couldn’t quite take all of him, but Obi-Wan would be damned if he didn’t try.

Slowly, though, Cody’s irontight control slipped, and he began to guide Obi-Wan head, pushing him down on his cock. Obi-Wan would be lying if he didn’t accept that he got off on being used like this, he always did. Cody knew him, and wasn't giving him the space to hide, and even through the darkened visor, he _knew_ Cody was meeting his eyes. "Isn't that better, sir? You don't have to use your mouth for anything more than making me feel good. _Ner jate jet'ika_ , you're doing so well. So good for me.” 

Obi-Wan fought with the warring impulses in his brain; the one that wanted to sink into that floaty space his commander’s praise always brought him to, and the part of him that could feel the residual anxiety, tainting Cody’s enjoyment. He wanted - he wanted a lot of things. He wanted Cody to feel good. He wanted to apologise for scaring his lover. He wanted to let go of his own lingering fear; for the shinies, for Cody’s punishment. 

He could feel the flush rising in his cheeks, and knew his commander could see it. It wasn't as if Cody was unaffected either, as his thrusts became more erratic, and his cock bumped the back of Obi-Wan's throat. "Your mouth is mine, sir. You might get to use it for the Council, but it belongs to me. Just like you. I was made for you, and that makes you _mine_ . You don't get to lie to me _ner jetii_ . You understand? **_Gar'ner._ **

“Just like I’m yours. _Gar ori’jate, cyar’ika._ Good, you’re - _osik,_ you’re doing so well. I love -” 

It felt _wrong_ , viscerally, to hear Cody praise him, after everything - after today, after Rako Hardeen, after every thoughtless mistake Obi-Wan had made with the only person he’d ever trust with his heart. The feelings crested, and Obi-Wan made the decision, pinching the skin of Cody’s thigh.

Immediately, Cody released him, pulling away from Obi-Wan to drop to his knees, wrenching his helmet off, his hands hovering, but not quite touching. “Hey, hey, _cyar’ika,_ can you look at me? Can I touch you?” 

Obi-Wan nodded, and immediately, Cody cupped his face, gently brushing aside the tears that Obi-Wan wasn’t aware he’d shed. The other hand stroked Obi-Wan’s flank gently, grounding him, and Obi-Wan took a breath. “ _Shi'yayc._ ” 

“That’s okay,” Cody said soothingly. “Can you tell me what it was, or do you need more time?” 

“Just - overwhelmed. You kept - saying things. Saying I was good, even though I keep, I keep doing this to you,” Obi-Wan can hear the note of panic entering his voice. “I keep hurting you, and I don’t - I don’t deserve you -” 

“Oh, Obi-Wan,” Cody said, voice heartbreakingly gentle. “ _Cyare,_ you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You _are_ good. Yes, today was a - stressful situation. But you are trying so hard, and that’s all that matters.

“We should have talked about a scene before this,” he continues. “And that’s my fault, because I made an assumption that you would understand what this was about. This wasn’t - _osik._

“I was a bit of a _shabuir_ here, wasn’t I,” Cody said, tone wry and self-deprecating, and put a finger over Obi-Wan’s lips to stall his objections. “Obi-Wan, this wasn’t a punishment. We already agreed I don’t want to ever do that. I was upset, and I wanted to remind you that you promised me you would look after yourself.” 

“You didn’t -” he began, but Cody interrupted him. 

“I should have taken time to cool off before I started a scene, and I _definitely_ should have talked to you about it first. That’s on me, and frankly, I’m surprised you only yellowed if that’s how you felt,” Cody said, and brushed away the hair that had fallen into Obi-Wan’s eyes. “I’m sorry, _cyar’ika_.” 

Obi-Wan rejected the immediate impulse to brush aside Cody’s apology, and tried to think seriously about what he was saying. It was hard - he was still hanging on the edge of either a bad drop, or that nice space where he no longer had to worry about anything except Cody. But, Cody was right. 

“I need you to tell me what you want from me, today,” Obi-Wan said slowly. “I didn’t - I don’t know what you want.” 

Cody nodded, shifting so he was kneeling more comfortably, a thread of guilty distress still hanging in the Force. “What I want, right now, is to make you feel good. Can I do that?” 

Obi-Wan bit his lip, but nodded. Cody gave him a gentle smile, his hands sliding to Obi-Wan’s shoulders, before he released them, tugging at his gloves. “Do you want me to take the armour off?” 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said immediately, then, “Not - not that I don’t -”

“I know you like it,” Cody said, a hint of a smirk on his face as he began to unbuckle the various plates. “You certainly like to take me out of it.” 

Obi-Wan blushed, and he knew that Cody’s eyes were tracking the way the flush travelled down his neck, especially with the soft wave of _satisfactionlust_ that swept over him. When the final pieces were removed - the boots, which never failed to make Obi-Wan laugh at his commander’s top down approach - he urged Obi-Wan onto his lap, gently, pressing their lips together softly. “ _Me’copaani?”_

What did Obi-Wan want? He squirmed, and the movement reminded him of the hard muscle in between his legs. He moaned.

“You want it like this? On my lap?” Cody asked, sliding his hand up Obi-Wan’s bare flank. “You wanna ride my thigh?” 

Obi-Wan thought he had to be an unflattering shade of red, but he nodded quickly. His partner smiled, shifting his leg so it was pressing _just right._ “That’s it, _cyar’ika._ Just like that,” Cody praised, placing a hand on the small of his back to guide the rhythm. “That’s my good boy.” 

Obi-Wan was entranced by his commander’s eyes, the way they never left his own. Cody’s face could be as expressive as a brick wall sometimes - but his eyes always gave him away. Right now they were shining, filled with something scarily close to devotion. 

“ _Ner mesh’la jetii,_ always so good for me,” Cody continued, his other free hand still stroking Obi-Wan’s side steadily. Obi-Wan’s own hands were wrapped around Cody’s shoulders, his fingers digging into the bodysuit, into the cords of muscle underneath it. His mouth had fallen open without his permission, and he was almost embarrassed by how desperate he was, how quickly he’d sunken down into that headspace, into the place where everything was good and warm and gentle. “ _Jat’ad, gar vaabi ori’jate bora._ So perfect. I love the noises you make, _cyare_.” 

“Please, please, _ner al’verde,_ ” Obi-Wan panted, already teetering on the edge, the frantic energy of earlier returning. The look in Cody’s eyes, the building tension in the Force, the feeling of being _held -_

“What do you need?” Cody asked, and in his voice Obi-Wan could hear the tenuous grip Cody was holding over himself, and the little control Obi-Wan still had didn’t want that. He wanted Cody to fall with him. 

He slid his hand up from Cody’s shoulder to grip his commander’s neck, digging his nails in the way Cody liked, feeling his partner shudder at the sensation.

“Y-you,” Obi-Wan begged. “You, need to feel - _please!_ ”

Cody swore, and quickened the pace, his grip bruising, and Obi-Wan sensed the tides tip in his favour. He was pulled into a fierce kiss by his commander, hard and biting, and he felt the moment that Cody slipped over the edge, crushing Obi-Wan. The wave of pleasure that crashed over Obi-Wan dragged him under too.

He floated in the haze of endorphins, feeding the feedback loop with Cody, only coming back to himself when Cody moved, stroking a hand over Obi-Wan’s hair. He was speaking softly, murmuring nonsense Mando’a, and Obi-Wan slowly pulled back into himself, regretting the loss of connection when he was alone in his head again.

“Hey,” Cody said, brushing his lips against Obi-Wan’s temple. “You came back quick.” 

“It was - less intense, this time,” Obi-Wan said. “Just as good, though.” 

Cody gave him a quick smile, shifting Obi-Wan in his arms before getting to his feet easily. As ever, Obi-Wan revelled in his commander’s strength, as the man carried him to the bed without a hint of strain. “I’m gonna get you cleaned up, and then you can sleep, alright?” 

“Not tired,” Obi-Wan complained, but his body chose that moment to betray him as he released a jaw cracking yawn. Cody rolled his eyes fondly as he settled Obi-Wan on the bed, careful to avoid the bruises Ventress had left on his ribs. 

“Sure you aren’t,” Cody grumbled. “You never are, and then you fall asleep on me minutes later.” 

Obi-Wan pouted, but true to Cody’s word he felt exhaustion settle deep in his bones as Cody stepped away, and was barely aware of the commander wiping him down. He did feel Cody settle into the bed with him, soiled blacks shed sometime between the two. Cody wrapped a strong arm around his waist, tucking Obi-Wan under his chin, and Obi-Wan reached his hand down to link fingers with his partner. 

“You do need to stop risking yourself,” Cody whispered. “One day, you won’t make it, and where will I be?” 

“I won’t leave you,” Obi-Wan murmured sleepily. “Not without a fight. _Ni kar’taylir darasuum, ner al’verde. Ner’gar,_ remember.” 

Cody sighed, but it was more of a release of tension than disappointment. “ _Ni kar’taylir darasuum, cyar’ika_.” 

Obi-Wan tugged at Cody, pulling his arm up to press a kiss to his palm, and felt the swell of Cody’s affection as their linked hands slid down to rest over Obi-Wan's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> mando'a:  
> mirshmure'cya: keldabe kiss, forehead press  
> vod'e: siblings  
> get'al: red  
> vorpan: green  
> jate: good  
> cyare: beloved  
> 'ika: dimunative; jet'ika: little jedi, obi'ika: little obi  
> cyar'ika: sweetheart  
> shabuir: asshole, or motherfucker  
> me’copaani: what do you want?  
> gar ori’jate, ner mesh’la cyar’ika: you're so, my beautiful jedi  
> jate bora: good job  
> ner jate jet'ika: my good little jedi  
> ner jetii: my jedi  
> gar'ner: you're mine  
> osik: shit  
> shi'yayc: yellow  
> mesh’la: beautiful  
> jat’ad, gar vaabi ori’jate bora: good boy, you're doing so well  
> ner al’verde: my commander  
> ni kar’taylir darasuum: i love you, but literally: I hold you in my heart forever  
> ner’gar: I'm yours


End file.
